The ubiquity of portable electronic devices and mobile communication devices has increased dramatically in recent years. Mobile communication devices such as cell phones, portable media players, personal digital assistants (PDAs) are capable of establishing multimedia communication with other communication devices over landline networks, cellular networks, and, recently, wide local area networks (WLANs). Such devices are capable of distributing various forms of media to a general audience, such as digital multi-media files.
Images of the world have been shared and can be displayed with geographic and temporal tagging. Acoustically however the world has not been likewise mapped. Additionally the sonic toxicity of regions has not been mapped.